Cyber Hero
by ark of shadows
Summary: the group ivestigates the sudden arrival of a new hero that calls himself neo-brainiac and his connection to artemis friend naruto
1. Prolouge

**Cyber hero**

**An: this is my second Naruto and Young Justice crossover and it came to me thanks to Namikaze 09 Project Maelstrom fanfic and the reviews of said fic so please read it and review.**

**Prologue **

**October 10, 2001**

**Konoha: 6 years after Kyuubi's attack**

It was a cold and peaceful night in the Village of Konohagure no sato a village that has survived three shinobi wars that had threaten to destroy them and also survive the rampage of the strongest of the nine bijous The Kyuubi no yoko the beast that no soon after six months after the last war attacked the village in an furious assault that cost the lives of many shinobi and civilians alike. The beast seem to be unrelenting in its assault as the survivors of that dreadful night will tell you but the mighty bijou was stopped by the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze as he on top the mighty summon Gamabunta entered the battlefield with the intension of stopping the beast assault and it was successful but at a terrible price as the Yondaime used an extremely powerful jutsu to seal the bijou within a baby that was born in this very night his name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Hokage's and Kushina Uzumaki's son.

The price of the jutsu named the Reaper dead seal was the caster's soul as the jutsu called forth the shinigami in order to seal the object that the caster wanted sealed in exchange that his soul would be devour by the shinigami and it would remain inside the stomach of said being for all eternity. The final wish of the dying kage was that his son was seen as the village savior for containing the bijou inside of him but alas the wish would be ignored by all in the village as the secret of what the boy contain was common knowledge among all the adults and in turn they proceded to mistreat the boy by giving him rotten food, attempting to kill him by poison and various beatings whenever they saw the boy alone without his escorts provided by Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage that took back the responsibility of being Hokage after his successor's death but even within the boy's guards were filled with people that wanted him dead specially a silver haired anbu with a dog mask by the name of Hatake Kakashi that view the boy as the demon that caused his sensei's death.

Tonight was no different as a mob as was chasing our young protagonist in an effort to kill him but this time they would not be able to catch him no this time as this chase will bring a change that would rock the village to its very foundation because something has been watching young Naruto for the last six years of his life, analyzing everything about the boy since he was born until this very night as he would finally approach the boy with the offer of a lifetime let see what will happen shall we.

Naruto was running for his life as a mob of civilians and shinobis were after him to this day he never understood why this happen every time he was alone but was always worse during his birthday as they always tried harder to kill him during the festival celebrating the victory over the Kyuubi. But run he did as the moment he saw the mob that was out for his blood tonight.

As he ran Naruto was struck by a kunai in his shoulder by one of the shinobis Naruto almost fell down but he knew that the moment he would fall the people behind him would not let get back up again so he decided to endure the pain until he could find a safe place to pull it out. Even now he could hear the mob behind him screaming for his blood shouting different things such as "let's kill the demon" "Let's finish what the fourth started" "let us avenge our lost families" etc. etc.

Naruto ran as fast as he could with his injured shoulder until he spotted a high fence that he could use to escape from the mob as he climb to the other side he ran directly towards the forest the mob of civilians stop cold before the fence the boy had climbed as the knew what laid beyond them this was the infamous Training ground 44 also known as the Forest of Death because not even the hokages in their prime would tackle the dangers that the forest hided within the foliage at least no all of them as the forest was divided into section that the shinobis could use but this side was the most dangerous as this was the S rank part of the forest one that not even the sanins together dare enter cause the last shinobi that considered himself brave enough to enter it was never seen again.

"Oh man no way I am going to enter there not even to look for the fox brat." Said one of the civilians

"Yeah I hear you but look on the bright side of this we are here alive and the fox _boy_ is in there with kami knows what getting himself killed." Said a pink haired woman a member of the civilian council and a leader of the mob with a vicious smirk

"Now anbu" summon the councilwoman

"You called councilwoman Haruno" said Inu

"Yes the _boy _has trespassed into the forest please retrieve him so we can deal with him." Said haruno

"Hai it will be done let go Boar, Bear." Said Inu as the headed towards Naruto

As they entered the forest they didn't know that something was watching them very closely and knew that this group of the so called _elite shinobis _was some of the ones responsible behind the series of attempted murders on his chosen target thus it decided to intervene on behalf of the boy and eliminate two of his persuers and let the one code named Inu to life but he would pay a heavy price for it.

"**Drones 2, 4 and 6 go and go and retrieve the boy and secure the secondary objective that eluded me since that failure of an insurrection." Said a computer voice **

"**As you command master." Said the Drones as they left to complete their mission**

"**Finally I'll have the perfect body in which to leave this dimension and take my revenge on Kal-El." Said the voice as he watched Naruto run thru the forest.**

As Naruto ran he got two distinctive feelings one that he was still being chased and the one that somebody was watching him as he neared a clearing where he spotted a cave he could use to hide himself from his pursuers and take out the kunai that was lodged on his shoulder. Naruto entered the cave and proceeded to pull out the kunai, he could feel the pain that shoot thru his body as he was slowly pulled it out; when it was finally out he bottled down a scream that threaten to escape his mouth as the final inches of the kunai were out of his body so instead he let out painful and tearful sobs as the pain slowly receded and the wound started to heal as it always does. When the wound closed he began asking himself why does this always happen to him and him alone ass he never saw any of the other children being treated as he was for as long as he could remember but he knew the old man he used to considered a grandfather knew the reason but would never tell him every time he asked him but he had his suspicions as his birthday coincided with the kyuubi attack but still couldn't think any connection as to why everyone would hate him for it cause it wasn't like he was the demon that attacked the village six years ago was he?. But his thoughts on the subject were cut short as he felt a slight pain in his neck were he felt something hit him when he reached for it saw that it was small dart.

As his vision faded he saw as a big man approached him and thought that it was one of the anbus that were loyal to the old man but as the _man _got closer all that he saw before he fell unconscious was that it wasn't a man it was something made of metal but couldn't do anything as whatever was in that dart finally knocked him out.

"**Primary target secure what are your orders Master." Said Drone 2**

"_**Bring the boy back to here so that I can start removing the damages done to his body for the last six years drone 4 and 6 will take care of the ones following him and procure the secondary objective with out fail." Said the voice thru the comm. Link**_

"**Understood." Said drone 2**

In another part of the forest the small group of anbu following Naruto's blood trail where getting impatient and furious as how far the brat ran on such a small head start.

"Arrg how far away is this brat no one his age should be able to give us such hard time catching up to him." Said Bear

"Calm down Bear he is just up ahead after all we can always break his legs before taking him back to the…" was saying Boar before he fell silenced

"Back to where Boar huh Boar? Said Bear as he turn around just to encounter the headless body of boar

"BOAR!" said Bear as he approached his body in distress

Inu heard the scream and turn around to see what cause Bear to scream. As he saw Boar body he tried to head towards them but felt something hit him in the neck as soon as he felt he found he couldn't move his body at all no even to speak as he was force to watch as Bear in his carelessness over Boar's body was killed by a fist thru the heart courtesy by the very thing that killed boar as he saw the being clearly he was able to see a man made of metal and thought that it was something that the Traitorous sanin Orochimaru had left behind when he betray the village six years ago. But suddenly another appear in front of Kakashi and started to talk to him.

"**Hatake Kakashi a.k.a Inu of anbu, student of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze by order of my master you'll be allowed to leave this forest never to return but the price of this mercy given to you by the Master your special**_** eye **_**will be taken in exchage." Informed the strange metal man**

Kakashi eyes widen at this proclamation and started to tried to break the hold of whatever had rendered him immobile but alas he couldn't as his worst fear as come to live right in front of him the strange man proceeded to remove his mask and reached for his eye. Kakashi's whole body was in pain as the man proceeded with the task of removing his sharingan eye surgically without any anesthesia as he finished the removal Kakashi saw him put it in a jar with preservatives in order to keep the eye fresh he then saw him handing the jar to his partner who left with it by the time he left Inu lost consciousness due to the massive pain his body was put thru.

The man as he saw this conferred with his master to see what to do with his body.

"**Master what do I do with this human?" asked drone4**

"_**Throw his body outside of the forest where the mob is waiting they can take care of him then but make sure you are unseen by anyone understood." Said the master**_

"**Yes master." Said drone4**

As that was happening the drones master was supervising the reparation of Naruto's body in the tank filled with nanomachines that were removing the damages done to him both in body and in his education as he was implanting all the knowledge he acquired of the Elemental nations during his stay here raging from the history – to the different jutsus that every shinobi uses as he found them interesting enough for him know. It was at that moment that drone6 presented himself in front of him as he was still in the shadows watching Naruto as he had the eye he wanted to acquire since he saw in the shinobi named Uchiha Madara he had failed to acquired it in two situations one was when Madara lost to the man known as Harishama Senju and the other time was during the so called Uchiha Massacre when he saw that someone had the same idea as he did and had taken their eyes but now he had it in his possession the eye that eluded him for so long now all he had to do was wait for Naruto's body to be ready for phase2 where his body would become his and it was all thanks to the research that the man known as Orochimaru had done for the curse mark that he was able to translate research into his technology and he would have the perfect body in order to return to his dimension and conquer his world and annihilate Superman once and for all and the only thing the was show who he was to his drones were the three connecting circles in a form of a V pulsing green with power.

**An: Hey everybody I hope you like this new crossover I am creating and again I give my thanks to Namikaze09 for the inspiration for it otherwise I wouldn't have done it saw again please read it and be honest in the reviews they really help me.**

**Next Chapter **

**Chapter I: Cyber hero's awakening and arrival in a new world **


	2. Chapter 1

**Cyber Hero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or young justice**

**Chapter I: Awakenings and arrival in a new world**

**Konoha**

**October 11, 2001**

A day has passed since the event that led to the death of two anbus and the grievous injuries given to former anbu Kakashi Hatake what led to Kakashi's demotion was the interrogation that the Sandaime did in order to know what happen the previous night and what he found led to the rekindling of the fearsome God of Shinobi as he found out that his own ninjas were behind the mob that led to young Naruto enter the S-rank part of the forest of death which led to his complete disappearance. As every group of Anbu that Hiruzen sent in there in search of the boy confirm that he was in the forest as they found the cave where his scent led the trackers to the location but found that the boy's scent and chakra seem to vanish in the cave. As he got the reports of the trackers he at least could infer that the forest had hidden that boy from the tracker as that part of the forest was unexplored and always seem more alive that the rest and he could rest easy that the boy was still alive as there were no blood from Naruto except for the bloodied kunai that was on the floor that was the result of the wound that one of the chunnin gave Naruto before he entered the forest and thankfully it wasn't enough blood on the kunai to say that the boy died from blood loss and no animal tracks were found on the cave that would suggest that one of the animals killed the boy all that was found were a pair of tracks that were human in shape but that were made by someone or something heavier than an Akimichi.

It was the speculation that whoever made the tracks had taken young Naruto but that whoever took him had either no scent or was able to mask it with the scent of the forest. When his report hit the Sandaime's desk he called for Kakashi to explain why he was in that part of the forest without his authorization and why was a mob waiting just outside the fence, he tried to lie to him but the Hokage caught him and immediately threw him against the wall with such force that almost broke his back when Kakashi got up he looked at the Sandaime find the kind old man that had taken back to position of Hokage when his sensei died when the fox attacked the village no instead he found the God of shinobi the person that was so feared that in the second and third war every battalion of enemies would run away back to their villages in shame just to never engage him in battle this was the man that trained the legendary sanin it was at that moment that Kakashi experienced true fear and knew that if he didn't tell the truth all that awaited him was death and thus he spoke the truth let see what happen shall we.

**(Hokage Office)**

"Now tell me what _**truly **_happen from the beginning _Kakashi _because if you try to lie to me again you won't leave this office _**alive**_." Said Hiruzen glaring at kakashi

"Ha-hai Hokage-sama what happen was this…" said Kakashi as he commenced telling the story

**(Flashback)**

"Now anbu" summon the councilwoman

"You called councilwoman Haruno" said Inu

"Yes the _boy _has trespassed into the forest please retrieve him so we can deal with him." Said haruno

"Hai it will be done let go Boar, Bear." Said Inu as the headed towards Naruto

**(15 minutes later)**

"Arrg how far away is this brat no one his age should be able to give us such hard time catching up to him." Said Bear

"Calm down Bear he is just up ahead after all we can always break his legs before taking him back to the…" was saying Boar before he fell silenced

"Back to where Boar huh Boar? Said Bear as he turn around just to encounter the headless body of boar

"BOAR!" said Bear as he approached his body in distress

Inu heard the scream and turn around to see what cause Bear to scream. As he saw Boar body he tried to head towards them but felt something hit him in the neck as soon as he felt he found he couldn't move his body at all no even to speak as he was force to watch as Bear in his carelessness over Boar's body was killed by a fist thru the heart courtesy by the very thing that killed boar as he saw the being clearly he was able to see a man made of metal and thought that it was something that the Traitorous sanin Orochimaru had left behind when he betray the village six years ago. But suddenly another appear in front of Kakashi and started to talk to him.

"**Hatake Kakashi a.k.a Inu of anbu, student of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze by order of my master you'll be allowed to leave this forest never to return but the price of this mercy given to you by the Master your special**_** eye **_**will be taken in exchage." Informed the strange metal man**

Kakashi eyes widen at this proclamation and started to tried to break the hold of whatever had rendered him immobile but alas he couldn't as his worst fear as come to live right in front of him the strange man proceeded to remove his mask and reached for his eye. Kakashi's whole body was in pain as the man proceeded with the task of removing his sharingan eye surgically without any anesthesia as he finished the removal Kakashi saw him put it in a jar with preservatives in order to keep the eye fresh he then saw him handing the jar to his partner who left with it by the time he left Inu lost consciousness due to the massive pain his body was put thru.

**(End flashback)**

"And that's every thing" Said Kakashi

"So this metal men not only killed two highly experience anbu but also took away you Sharingan eye as a form of payment for your survival and also knew everything about you hum this could also explain a few things from the reports I have been reading from the group that has tried to find naruto and also clarifies that whoever this master has been living in the forest of death for quite sometime to be able to know as much as he does about you." Said Hiruzen

"Now Kakashi your punishment is as follows you're stripped of your rank of anbu and as a jounin. You will be a chunin until I say otherwise or the next hokage does also you will only have half the pay of every mission you take for the next five years and you'll have guard duty for the next seven years is this understood kakashi." Said Hiruzen

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi

"The leave your mask here and report to the eastern gate as soon as possible." Said Hiruzen

"Hai." Said Kakashi

As Kakashi left the tower all that Sarutobi could do was hope that Naruto was ok and could one day forgive him for his failure to protect him as ha had promised his successor before he died from the sealing.

**(8 years later)**

**Konoha may 17, 2009**

Eight years have passed since Naruto's disappearance that faithful night six years ago and the village has change greatly. Since that night the hokage hade made public Naruto's heritage and the people were shocked to the extreme of what they had done to the legacy of their precious hero but still the damage was done and they had suffer greatly because of it. The civilian council didn't believe it until the boy's birth certificate were presented to them in a meeting that took place a week after the incident and were feeling the guilt of what they had done and wanted the boy found immediately but every tried has resulted in failure or in the danzo's root men those were all found dead except for one that was greatly injured without the seal in his tongue right inside the hokage's office which gave Hiruzen enough evidence to execute Danzo for treason by going against the Hokage's order in keeping his program active. All that was found on the bodies was a note that gave the Sandaime great hope and happiness and the note said "I leave these idiots for you to clean up old man by the time you read this note I'll be long gone from this village. I know you would have wanted me to stay here jiji but I can't I need to be away from the village in order to become just a memory to them but I'll be back one of these days old man and I'll take that hat from you and become Hokage and surpass not just you but my father as well. Thanks for everything you have done jiji I'll see when I see you till then keep that seat warm for me and enjoy the next couple of years of peace from my pranks cause when I return you'll be receiving a lot of complains and paperwork.

Yours truly,

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the next hokage

P.S: If you want to finish the paperwok faster use the kage bushins what they know when they dispel you get in return.

With that note the Hokage's spirit was raised to an all-time high until he read the final part which causes him to curse himself for his own senility and to Minato for taking the secret to his grave.

On the outskirts of Konoha a mysterious person laughs lightly to the old kage's reaction he was interrupted of his laughter by a voice in his head.

"_**Hey gaki how long are you gonna stand there we have to go before that blasted machine of the baka here breaks down again and we are stuck here until you fix it again." Said kyu**_

"_I know kyu I know I am heading back the hideout now at least Brainiac-teme left the thing in good conditions otherwise I wouldn't had been able to fix it all well as I did." Said naruto_

"_**At least that bucket of bolts was good for something aside from making your body better than what it was all those years ago and he did give that doujutsu a nice upgrade one that even I have to say I would have thought about it.**_

"_Yes but that is because he was from a different dimension than ours and according to the information that we assimilated when tried to take over my body two years ago that place has a higher level of technology than us so it to be expected that some of his ideas for the upgrade were quite ingenious." Said Naruto_

"_**You are right kit now lets leave this place behind and let explore that world were that bucket of bolts came from." Said Kyuubi**_

"_You are right kyu let go." Said Naruto as he closed the link_

Brainiac's hideout

Forest of death

"Ok now where did I put that machine I know I put it somewhere around her when I finished fixing it ah now I remember its in that lab now let me create a clone to go fetch the thing while I put the implosion tags to bring this place down on itself while I am leaving so that nothing in here can be used by anyone to bring harm." Said naruto as he created the bushin

As the bushin left naruto proceeded to put the tags he created during his training after brainiac's attempt to take over him and also put some incendiary tags both on a timer so that when he left everything would be destroyed.

"Here it is boss." Said the bushin

"Thanks you can dismiss yourself." Informed Naruto

As the clone dispelled himself Naruto finish with the tags and took the device surprisingly it looked like one of Darkside boom tube transporter that Brainiac was able to replicate for his own personal use but it was damage on the crash-landing in the Forest of death but it wasn't irreversible as he was able to fix it the last two years with the help of the tech he stole from Snow Country.

"Well here goes nothing." Said Naruto as he open the portal

**Boommmm**

It sounded as the portal open right in front of Naruto and saw that it was a success.

"Well like that recording said "one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." For this dimension at least." Joked Naruto as he entered the portal

**Outskirts of Maine **

As Naruto exited the portal he saw that he was indeed in the dimension that Brainiac was from but as soon as he closed the portal the devise that was on Naruto's hand short-circuited and now really was beyond repair.

"Oh it's not like I wanted to go back anytime soon so lets see what this new dimension has in store for this shinobi huh Kyu."

"**Indeed brat indeed this world should be ready to go against both of us." Said kyuubi exited for some action**

"Well what are we waiting for let show these world scumbags something new to fear" Said Naruto as he smiled feral

And with that Naruto ran towards the nearest to start his newest adventure what his future holds he doesn't know but he won't let that stop him. Watch hero's and villains there is a new hero on the rise his…

**An: Please review and any ideas for naruto's hero name I accept any suggestions but please make it sound tough. Again Review**

**Next time on Cyber hero;**

**Chapter II: A new hero appears **


	3. Chapter 2

**Cyber Hero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or young justice in any way although I wish I did **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and for the suggestions for Naruto's superhero name but be forewarned in this one Naruto is going to be a sort of dark hero meaning that there will be situations that he will kill.**

**Chapter II: A new hero appears his name is …**

**Gotham city**

**September 15, 2009**

It's been four months since Naruto's arrival in this new world and already had garnered a reputation in the underworld as a dangerous new hero that still had no name according to the press he was a hero that shows no mercy to some of the lowest scum on the planet. He has been behind the elimination of several kidnapping rings and small mob families that were selling the women into prostitution clubs. All of these were eliminated by him leaving no one:_ the shadow assassin _among others but what most people hated him for was for stealing the funds of all the places he has hit in the last four months.

All of these activities have given Naruto a lot of heat from the hero community from his method of eliminating of the thugs and they had yet to find any trace of him anywhere as he always leaves before the cops show up or the league so all the have on him are the witness reports of the he only sends to the hospital and all they say it's the same story: "_All that I heard was a weird chanting after that all that you hear is silence and that's when the chaos starts everyone screaming in pain blood flying everywhere he was like a like a g-ghost always appearing and disappearing. When had finished everyone was barely alive I moved toward my friend when he appeared right in front of me his eyes glowing crimson red and his suit was purple with dark green outline and he had a strange V shape symbol on his forehead that was as red as his eyes he then pointed his blood soak blade at me said "__**I'll let you live for now but continue in the path you are on and I'll finish what I have started here tonight but your death will not be quick as those of some of your comrades here no I'll make wish you had died tonight do you understand worm."**__ All that I did was nod yes and he went away with the same weird chant as he arrived all of this was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up no matter what." _It was the same with every survivor in some he let more injured than dead but it was no different all that they had on him was his method on doing thing the symbol on his suit and the red eyes nothing more. But still with all that heat from the hero's he was still loved by some of the civilians and police officers around the globe for making their cities safer even if some just wanted to put him either in prison or draft him in to the military his name was already infamous. Now let's see what today has in store for our young hero on the rise shall we.

**Gotham City**

**September 15, 2009**

**7:15am naruto's apartment (roof)**

We see our young hero finishing his morning workout in order to keep himself ready for anything the day may throw his way as he finally will begin his academic education after going thru the hassle of getting enrolled in Gotham high you may ask why is someone that has the mental capacity of his traitorous benefactor be going to high school well the answer is simple he needed to do something more with his life other than his hero work even if it as fun bashing the bad guys heads he didn't have any friends his age that he could hangout in his days off and he needed a cover so that the people after him (Justice League, Military, etc.) don't find him.

A good thing that came out of being like Brainiac was that with he control over anything electronic he was able to ingrain himself so deep into the system that it would take someone of Batman's caliber years before they found that his identity was false he went as far as to create his parents birth certificates and death certificates to make real that he was an orphan with no living family member (in this world) and that everything he knows is self-taught since he was six from the books his parents had in their study at least that was the cover and so far it was working. Now let us see our young hero.

"197, 198, 199, 200 huh, huh, huh, now that was a good workout who knew that those strange youth obsessed ninjas (Gai and Lee) were right that such an intense workout could make someone feel so great." Said Naruto as he took of his weights

(In Konoha)

"ACHOO SENSEI SOMEONE MUST BE TALKING ABOUT US." Said lee

"INDEED LEE YOU ARE CORRECT SOMEONE MUST BE FEELING THE POWER OF YOUTH SOMEWHERE IF WE DON'T FIND THIS PERSON WE MUST DO 600 LAPS AROUND THE VIILAGE." Said Gai

"AND IF WE FAIL IN THE LAPS WE MUST DO 900 PUSH UPS." SAID LEE

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

As they hug in what is some form of manly affection somewhere in the universe the dreaded Sunset Genjutsu came alive at that very moment it was said that it was so powerful that no doujutsu could break it, see thru it or copy it as the abilities of the byakugan and sharingan of the leaf and also was something that no kage in the Elemental Nations could stop that accursed genjutsu so it was declared a kinjutsu that could only be used inside the walls of Konoha so that no one but them suffer the consequences of allowing its creation in the first place. At that moment a poor Main branch member of the Hyuuga clan saw it and in his stupid arrogance tried to see-thru it only to fail each time he tried it until he descended to madness cause of the genjutsu and ripped out his own his trying to forget that dreadful sight that was already seared into his brain thanks to the small side-effect of the hyuuga blood line that allow them to remember all that the byakugan sees so that foolish Hyuuga was now blind and mad cause of it and it took a whole squad of anbu just to stop him and take him to Inoichi to try and erase that event from his mind while they took him you could hear his shout "AHHHH MY EYES I HATE MY EYES I- I CAN'T UNSEE THIS IMAGE PLEASE SOME ONE" Team9 member Neji Hyuuga saw what happen and allowed a small smirk to cross his face as he thought "_Yes another main branch I don't have to deal with I know that they won't be able to erase that memory of him as such its his fate was sealed like mine was." Thought Neji _

(Back at naruto's apartment)

"Kyu did you hear a scream of madness." Ask naruto confused

"**No kit I didn't hear anything but if it was it could have been that joker guy we continue to hear about around here." Said kyu**

"It could be oh well it not my problem today it's my day off and I start school today so I'll so not be dealing with Super hero work otherwise I'll be late to school." Said Naruto

"**I still can't believe you are actually going there I mean you already are smarter than everyone there so why go and subject yourself to that." Said Kyu**

"Because there isn't anything else I can do kyu I want some sense of normalcy in my life you know hangout with friends my age, meet a girl, go on a date with said girl among other things." Said Naruto

"I mean its been four months and all I have done its been a hero/assassin and not a fifteen year old teenager kyu at least this way the League won't be able to find me andd I can lay low before I do anymore jobs you understand now kyu." Said naruto

"**Yeah yeah I understand gaki and you raise a good point about laying low for now but as soon as two weeks passed by we go out and we do what we do ok gaki." Said kyu**

"Yes in the mean time you go take a nap and I'll head to school before I am late so talk to you later kyu." Said naruto as he closed the link with kyu

Naruto rushed in the bathroom and got dressed in a long black pants with pockets on the sides and a crimson shirt in which he stitched the leaf symbol in white surrounded by a black flame on the front and immediately ate his breakfast of pancakes with butter and syrup and a glass of orange juice as he finished eating he clean the dishes and headed to school.

It took him an half an hour to get to the school and enter he went immediately to the principal's office to get his class schedule when he met with the principal as he got it.

"Ah Mr. Uzumaki I see everything is in order well here you go this is your class schedule for your semester here at Gotham High all that I ask of you is that you follow the rules and not cause any trouble during your stay here understood." Said the principal

"Yes I understand Principal Louis and I thank you for all your help and allowing me to enroll here I won't waste this opportunity you have graciously given me." Said Naruto

"Very well if there is no problem please head on towards class Mr. Uzumaki or you are going to be late." Said Principal Louis

"All right thanks for your time." Said Naruto as he left the office while he thought "_Well I'll follow the rules for now and not cause any trouble principal Louis but if you think that the peace of this will remain as the same well you haven't met the Real Naruto Uzumaki Master prankster extraordinaire and when I'll strike you won't have any sort of evidence that will point to me or any other student here." _ This was Naruto's thinking but as he was engrossed in them he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings until crashed with a blond hair girl that was also not paying attention to where she was going and thus both fall down.

"Ouch my head hey listen sorry for crashing into you I was too much into my thoughts that I didn't see you." Said naruto as he was standing up

"Don't worry about it I was doing the same anyways." Said the girl

As they both stood up they turn to see each other their eyes met for the first time and yet they both could see that their were not so different to one another both keeping a secret the other one doesn't know. But the girl could not believe the depths of our young hero green/blue eyes and was so focus in them until he spoke.

"Hi my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki what is yours miss…"said Naruto

"Oh my name is Artemis. Artemis Cook pleasure to meet you Naruto." Said Artemis

"The pleasure is mine Artemis how long have you been here." Asked Naruto

"This is my second year here actually. So are you new because I have never seen around here before." Asked Artemis

"Actually yes I am as you can see so could you help me out in finding my class." Said Naruto

"Let me see your schedule to see what your first class is." Said Artemis

"Here you go." said Naruto handing her the paper

"Ah you have math with Mr. Gibbs his class room is on the second floor take a left and is the fourth door to the right." Said Artemis

"Thanks Artemis so I'll see you later ok." Said naruto

"Yeah we can talk more at lunch I'll be in the cafeteria." Said Artemis

"All right see ya then." Said naruto as he left

As Naruto left for class Artemis was left to her thoughts as she too headed for class but this time her thoughts weren't revolving around the mysterious entity that had appear in the recent months that continued to elide her no this were revolving around the boy she just met more specially his eyes and the muscles she felt when he crashed into her but the one thought that caught her attention was _"he is kind of cute." "WAIT where did that came from I did not just think that I mean his eyes are a strange color but a good kind of strange and his muscles… No no bad thoughts I will not go there I refuse." Thought Artemis with a slight touch of red on her face _

Meanwhile with Naruto he had a small sneeze before he entered the classroom and he thought "_Whoa someone must be talking about me well I hope it's someone like Artemis and not Cheshire I mean that is one chick that seriously wants to kill me all that just cause in killed those yakusa last month before she did and after I am finished with them she appears pissed of cause I took her kill and she fought me for three hours before I was able to knock her out and escaped before she came to and to top it all off she has been stalking me in order to get her rematch cause of her I can't no longer stay around longer on the scene thus making me look like some kind of vigilante and its not letting me get my name on the news I mean really how will people know the name Cyber Fox the neo-brainiac if I can't even stay in one place to be interviewed oh well I'll worry about that later I have a class to impress." Thought our young hero_

**Metropolis **

**October 15, 2009**

It's been month since Naruto started school and met Artemis and so far it's been great. The classes have been remotely interesting in Naruto's perspective something that he has attributed as a side-effect of having all of Brainiac's knowledge that Earth had to offer and all he had done is updating that information that he had he the one he was receiving in the classes.

On the other side of things his friendship with Artemis as slowly growing as they had hangout after school on different occasions so Artemis has acted as a tour guide for Naruto after he told her that he was new to the city as well and so far their outings have been fun for both of them as is allowed them to grow closer to each other so close in fact that Naruto told her that he was living alone in an apartment he was renting due that his parents died when he was young but he didn't tell her the entire truth just in case as he was still guarded about been around people even if it was getting easier the more time he spend with her he even met her mother on one of the times that Artemis insisted on studying together for computer class which strangely enough they had the same class together. Artemis's mother teased her telling her that she approved of Naruto as her boyfriend she saw how red they both got and laugh at them when they started denied the accusations. It took a week for them to be able to look at each other in the eye since that incident with her mother and mostly talked on the phone or the text to know what the other was doing.

Now Naruto was in Metropolis on a weekend excursion he decided to take after he celebrated his birthday five days ago after a lot of coaxing from Artemis and her mother and it turned out to be pretty fun as this was probably Naruto's first memorable birthday in 15 years and decided to repay Artemis and her mother for the night so he decided to use this excursion into Metropolis for that and also to see if there was something he could do as Cyber Fox since the action in Gotham has been pretty tame for the last couple of weeks.

As Naruto was taking the sights of the city that was defended by the Man of Steel he began to hear a ruckus around the corner as he took the corner to what was happening he saw the villain known as Metalo fighting both the minor hero of Metropolis named Steel and Superman in what appears to be even footing something that according to Brainiac's files on the man turned cyborg could never happen unless he got some serious upgrades to be at least at brianiacs level in order to fight them. Naruto knowing that Metalo had a way to kill Superman due to the Kryptonite power core he had all that Superman could do was fight him at a distance as Steel fought him in close range with his Hammer but it wasn't working due to the kryptonite shield that protected him from most of Superman Abilities and that Steel wouldn't be able to hurt him with his Hammer until that shield was taken down so he decided to go and aid he fellow hero's even if one or both men would want to apprehend him afterwards but that didn't matter at the moment all that matters was taking down Metalo no matter what.

"**What's wrong Superman, Steel both of you sounded so confident in the beginning of our little fight so confident that both of you could stop me huh now what are you guys going to do surrender cause that would be perfect." Said Metalo**

"No we are not going to surrender we are still going to stop you one way or another." Said Superman as he as catching his breath from the last couple of kryptonite blast he shot him

"He is right we are going to stop you and no matter what tricks you may have it will not be enough to BEAT US ." Said Steel as he charged at Metalo with his hammer

**As Steel charged him Metalo moved to intercept him and blasted him at the chest throwing him thru a wall and said "I thought you would have realize how futile it was to fight me head on while my shield was in place with this I am invincible now that he is out of the way let move on to you Superman so say goodbye hero." Said Metalo as he shot an even stronger blast at the still weaken Man of Steel**

As the blast ripped thru the air heading towards Superman a very familiar chant was being heard all throughout the street until the kryptoblast was deflected skyward right in front of the Man of Steel that surprised both the hero's as Steel recovered and moved towards Superman to know if he was the one that did that as Superman shook his head in negative the picture came together when the person responsible dropped the stealth camo and they saw that the appearance was exactly as the reports they had heard from Batman but the colors resonated something very familiar with the Kryptonian hero but was shaken from his thoughts with Metalo's inquire of who he was.

"**Hey who the hell are you and how dare you interfere in my fight." Said Metalo**

"_**I'll answer your questions in reverse I dare interfere in what you called "your fight" were because they are my fellow comrades and I won't let you hurt them with your cheap tricks anymore." Said Naruto**_

"**Wait I remember now you're that new hero that has the underworld shaking in fear the so called "shadow assassin". Said Metalo**

"_**I have a true name you know." Said naruto **_

"**Ohhh please tell me the name of my next victim." Said metalo sarcastically**

"_**Very well I am The Neo-brainiac bio-droid codenamed: Cyber Fox and I am not your victim Metalo you are MINE." Said Cyber Fox as he charged at Metalo with his eyes glowing blood red**_

**Cyber Fox has revealed himself to two league members will he be able to beat metalo, will he be apprehended by the league all of this answers and more next time on.**

**Cyber hero Chapter 3 first victory and a new league.**


End file.
